Walker County, Georgia
Walker County is a county located in the northwestern part of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 68,756. The county seat is LaFayette. The county was created on December 18, 1833, from land formerly belonging to the Cherokee Indian Nation. Walker County is part of the Chattanooga, TN–GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Walker County is one of only nine counties in the United States still employing the sole commissioner form of government. History Walker County was named after Georgia'a U.S. Senator, Freeman Walker (1780-1827). Civil War battles fought in Walker County were part of the Chickamauga Campaign fought between August 21 and September 20, 1863: * Second Battle of Chattanooga, August 21. * Battle of Davis's Cross Roads, September 10–11. * Battle of Chickamauga, September 19–20. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. The northern two-thirds of Walker County is located in the Middle Tennessee-Chickamauga sub-basin of the Middle Tennessee-Hiwassee basin. Most of the southeastern portion of the county is located in the Oostanaula River sub-basin in the ACT River Basin (Coosa-Tallapoosa River Basin), with a very small southeastern sliver located in the Conasauga River sub-basin in the larger ACT River Basin. The rest of the southern portion of Walker County is located in the Upper Coosa River sub-basin in the ACT River Basin. Adjacent counties *Hamilton County, Tennessee - north *Catoosa County - northeast *Whitfield County - east *Gordon County - southeast *Floyd County - south *Chattooga County - south *DeKalb County, Alabama - southwest/CST Border *Dade County - west Natural attractions and features * Chattahoochee National Forest (part) * Chickamauga and Chattanooga National Military Park (part) * Ellison's Cave (12th deepest cave in the United States) * Lookout Mountain (part) * McLemore Cove * Petty John's Cave * Pigeon Mountain * Rocktown * Rock City Transportation Major highways * U.S. Route 27 * U.S. Route 27 Business * State Route 1 * State Route 1 Business * State Route 2 * State Route 95 * State Route 136 * State Route 151 * State Route 157 * State Route 189 * State Route 193 * State Route 201 * State Route 337 * State Route 341 Railroads Current * Chattooga and Chickamauga Railway * Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum (occasional tourist excursions) Defunct * Chattanooga Southern Railway (became Tennessee, Alabama and Georgia Railway) * Tennessee, Alabama and Georgia Railway (purchased by Norfolk Southern then abandoned) * Chickamauga and Durham Railroad (reorganized as Chattanooga & Durham) * Chattanooga and Durham Railroad (purchased by Chattanooga, Rome and Southern) * Chattanooga, Rome and Southern Railroad (purchased by Central of GA Railway) * Central of Georgia Railway (purchased by Southern Railway) * Southern Railway (purchased by Norfolk Southern, Walker County line transferred to State of Georgia, leased to Chattooga and Chickamauga Railway) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 61,053 people, 23,605 households, and 17,467 families residing in the county. The population density was 137 people per square mile (53/km²). There were 25,577 housing units at an average density of 57 per square mile (22/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.43% White, 3.78% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,605 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 12.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.00% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,406, and the median income for a family was $39,034. Males had a median income of $29,448 versus $21,583 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,867. About 10.00% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.10% of those under age 18 and 11.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 68,756 people, 26,497 households, and 18,898 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 30,100 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 93.0% white, 4.1% black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.6% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 25.9% were American, 15.3% were Irish, 11.2% were English, and 9.3% were German. Of the 26,497 households, 33.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.1% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.7% were non-families, and 24.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.01. The median age was 39.7 years. The median income for a household in the county was $38,723 and the median income for a family was $46,307. Males had a median income of $38,297 versus $29,285 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,440. About 11.6% of families and 15.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.0% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Chickamauga *Fort Oglethorpe *LaFayette *Lookout Mountain *Rossville Census-designated places *Chattanooga Valley *Fairview *Lakeview Unincorporated communities *Dry Creek *Flintstone *High Point *Kensington *Naomi *Noble *Rock Spring *Villanow Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Walker County, Georgia *Northwest Georgia Joint Development Authority References External links *City of Chickamauga *City of LaFayette *City of Rossville *City of Lookout Mountain, Ga. *Walker County Messenger *WQCH Radio *Walker County, GA, genealogy Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Walker County, Georgia Category:1833 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1833 Category:Chattanooga metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia